


Big apple

by ZephireBleue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: Derek est de retour à New-York, une ville où il a vécu la fin de son adolescence... Mais a-t-il bien vécu cette période de sa vie ? Pouvait-il bien la vivre sachant sa famille morte en partie à cause de lui ? Si on rencontre la bonne personne au bon moment, tout est possible... [Damden ; Derek/Camden]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fic avec Derek en héros ! Quand au couple... C'est un Damden ) (Derek/Camden) D'où sort le Damden ? (hausse les épaules). Aucune idée ! L'inspiration mais venue comme ça et du coup…
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y a un second couple en plus du Damden, toujours avec Derek, que je vous laisse découvrir ;) (juste, n'espérez pas le sterek X) )
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Derek était debout devant la grande baie vitrée de son loft à New-York, celui qu'il avait repris après être définitivement parti de Beacon Hills.

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de jogging tombant lâchement sur ses hanches, il regardait les lumières de la ville qui ne dormait jamais, tout en nourrissant son loup des rayons lunaires. Lentement, les suçons disséminés sur sa peau s'effacèrent, tout comme les fines lignes rouges qui, quelques minutes encore avant, étaient la preuve de la fougue de son amant.

Être à New-York, ce soir en particulier, le rendait nostalgique…

\- Derek ? marmonna une voix ensommeillée dans son dos. Ta place est froide  
\- Tu n'as qu'à me la garder au chaud, proposa l'ancien Alpha dans un demi-sourire taquin.  
\- Je préfère que, toi, tu me tiennes au chaud, répondit son jeune amant en se blottissant contre son flanc, sa joue posée sur son épaule.

La chaleur du jeune homme se diffusa sur la peau refroidie de Derek jusqu'au fond de son âme.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Derek embrassa les boucles brunes et soupira.

\- A mon ancienne vie ici, dit-il avec mélancolie.  
\- Tu as aimé vivre à New-York ?  
\- Ça dépend. Sur la fin, c'était plutôt agréable, répondit Derek en serrant le corps du plus jeune contre lui. J'étais un inconnu, personne ne me regardait de travers et j'ai pu construire une nouvelle vie avec Laura.  
\- Et au début ? souffla son amant, ses yeux chocolat le regardant avec une compassion aussi touchante que douloureuse.  
\- Ce fut affreux, avoua-t-il tout bas en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque accueillante. Nous n'étions préparés à rien Laura et moi, ni à être seuls tous les deux, ni à nous occuper de nous-même, ni Laura à être Alpha, ni moi à…

Sa voix se coupa dans sa gorge en repensant à cette période détestée de sa vie.

\- Ni moi à continuer de vivre...

 

000

 

_Le_ _jeune_ _loup_ _-garou_ _n'aimait pas New-York, que ce soit la ville ou l'état. Il n'aimait pas le temps trop froid, trop vif, il n'aimait pas la foule pressée, il n'aimait pas les buildings gigantesques et les publicités non moins gigantesques qui fleurissaient un peu partout, il n'aimait pas les lumières de la ville qui éclairaient de jour comme de nuit et il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère polluée que personne ne semblait sentir en dehors de lui._

_New-York était une ville froide, moche, surpeuplée et mal-odorante, tout pour plaire au jeune loup orphelin qu'il était. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle venue s'enterrer ici ? A l'autre bout du pays ? Loin de leur territoire, loin de leur forêt, loin des rares gens qu'il connaissait encore, loin de la série de stèle dédiée à leur famille…_

_Laura refusait de lui expliquer les raisons de leur déménagement. Elle refusait même de lui dire pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait transfér_ _er_ _Peter dans un hôpital du coin !_

_Sa sœur_ _disait ne pas avoir à se justifier. Elle_ _était une Alpha depuis que… Depuis…_

_Une vision de flamme coupa les pensées de Derek qui dut temporairement s'appuyer contre un mur pour éviter de s'effondrer, ses jambes menaçant de se couper sous lui._ _Il tremblait, extérieurement et intérieurement, sa respiration s'alourdit et il sentit le loup gratter à la porte de son esprit, chercher à sortir._ _Il se concentra sur sa respiration, l_ _e front contre le mur,_ _se répétant en boucle les trois états possible d'un loup._

_A_ _lpha, Bêta, Oméga..._

_Son souffle redevenant moins_ _rauque_ _et précipité, Derek reprit lentement et lourdement sa marche dans les couloirs de l'université, frôlant les murs pour éviter les élèves, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la détestation de cette ville et de sa vie en général._

_Laura était devenue une Alpha,_ _plus une Béta, et_ _elle avait décidé_ _que_ _son petit frère et Bêta_ _n'avait plus à être tenu au courant de ses décisions, ni de ses raisons_ _. Quelque chose comme ça. Sauf que lui… Lui se sentait mal d'être si loin, de ne même pas pouvoir aller, les jours où ça n'allait vraiment pas, se recueillir sur la tombe de sa… la tombe de ses…_

_Derek serra les poings et fit demi-tour. Il s'apprêtait à aller en cours mais, aujourd'hui encore, il abandonnait. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste impossible. Reprendre une vie normale, comme si tout allait bien, comme si un incendie meurtrier n'avait pas détruit sa vie, comme si rien n'était de sa faute,_ _il n'y arrivait pas._

_Quelqu'un le bouscula au milieu du couloir et Derek se retrouva sur les fesses avant d'avoir le temps de réagir._

_\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'a_ _va_ _i_ _s_ _pas vu ! Je vais au cours de M. Parker et je suis méga à la bourre ! expliqua très rapidement le garçon en ramassant toutes les affaires tombées par terre avant de les redistribuer entre lui et le loup. Oh mais, toi aussi tu y vas ? constata-t-il en lui redonnant son emploi du temps._  
_\- Je…_  
_\- Suis-moi, vite ! Avec un peu de chance, on peut encore passer inaperçu !_

_Son poignet pressé comme dans un étau en fer, Derek se retrouva embarqué bien malgré lui jusqu'à la salle de cours. Il paniqua un bref instant en voyant l'amphi plein et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement. Il serait probablement parti sans demander son reste si l'autre ne l'avait pas entraîné_ _de force_ _vers l'un des bancs au fond et assis._

_-_ _Ouf, à temps, soupira le garçon avec soulagement._

_Le professeur les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et tout particulièrement lui, Derek. On avait dû le voir combien de fois ici depuis le début de l'année scolaire ? Trois fois ? À tout casser ?_

_\- Merde, le prof nous a quand même repéré, souffla son voisin._

_Il m'a repéré, rectifia Derek dans ses pensées. Lui, l'élève fantôme, celui qui rôdait dans les couloirs vides sans oser entrer en classe et qui partait régulièrement se réfugier dans_ _à la bibliothèque_ _ou à l'infirmerie._

_\- Enfin ! Il nous a oublié, chuchota encore son voisin en sortant ses cahiers. Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que je te vois, tu es nouveau ?  
\- Non, répondit sombrement Derek. Je ne suis… Je ne suis pas nouveau._

_Les regards. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient sur lui. Il y avait les chuchotements aussi, et la chaleur, comme des flammes léchant sa peau. Des chevelures blondes ondulées un peu partout, des yeux verts tournés vers lui, moqueurs…_

_Une main se posa sur son bras et Derek relâcha vivement le bord de son pupitre qu'il était en train de déformer_ _sous la pression qu'il lui infligeait_ _. Il papillonna un instant des yeux, priant pour avoir su au moins maîtriser sa transformation, puis tourna son regard vers celui qui l'avait bousculé._

_\- Ça va ?_

_Derek vit la pitié dans les yeux couleur océan mais surtout, il vit une jeune fille blonde, derrière, pouffant discrètement dans sa main. Il vit Son visage..._

_Le jeune loup-garou ramassa son sac et sortit vivement de l'amphithéâtre. Il se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir son déjeuner, à genoux devant la cuvette. Quelques sanglots aussi violents que douloureux lui échappèrent et son corps fut parcouru_ _de douloureux_ _tremblements._

_Kate. Kate, encore et toujours elle. Kate._

_Partout, où qu'il pose ses yeux, elle était partout, rappel constant de ce qu'il avait fait, de sa culpabilité, de ses mensonges envers Laura aussi. Personne ne savait, personne ! Ils avaient toujours caché leur relation. Interdite. Elle, trop âgée. Elle profitant de sa stupidité, de sa crédulité. Lui continuant de se taire, même après ce qu'elle avait fait, par peur. Et ça le rongeait, ça le tuait,_ _si fort, si_ _lentement…_

_\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, lâcha_ _l_ _e foutu enquiquineur en épongeant son front en sueur._

_Depuis quand il était là, celui-là ?_

_Derek tourna son regard éteint vers le garçon, avant que la nausée ne le prenne à nouveau. Une main chaude bougeait lentement le long de son dos glacé tandis qu'on lui chuchotait une litanie de mots se voulant rassurant._

 

000

 

\- Qui était-ce ? lui demanda le brun avec douceur.

Le loup frissonna et lâcha son amant pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Les souvenirs le prenaient à la gorge, comme à chaque fois, le rendant fébrile et émotif.

Ça le touchait de tellement près, il se sentait encore si mal en repensant à cette période, qu'il hésitait à en dire plus. Il n'était pas non plus certain de la façon dont le brun allait prendre la nouvelle… Celui-ci n'avait jamais, jamais, apprécié qu'il lui cache des choses, encore plus si cela avait trait à la meute, encore plus si cela pouvait avoir une influence sur eux…

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, souffla son amant en s'asseyant face à lui sur la table basse, une main sur son genou. J'aurais juste aimé en savoir un peu plus sur toi, sur cette partie de ta vie dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé, sur ce qui t'a permis de surmonter... l'incendie.

Le regard de jeune chiot battu… Comme si quelqu'un en ce monde pouvait y résister ! Lui en tout cas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Lentement, Derek ouvrit son ordinateur, attendit la fin de la veille et alla rechercher dans un répertoire bien enfoui au fond de son disque dur une série de photo. Il en afficha une et tourna lentement, avec hésitation, l'écran vers son amant.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, avoua-t-il, perplexe.  
\- Tu l'as peut-être croisé à Beacon Hills, il vient de là-bas, mais tu as surtout vu sa photo lors d'une de nos affaires. A l'époque du kanima…  
\- Qui est-ce ?

Derek retourna l'écran vers lui et observa tristement le jeune homme qui souriait au beau milieu de l'allée du campus universitaire de New-York.

 

000

 

_\- Je m'appelle Camden Lahey, sourit celui qui l'avait bousculé trois jours auparavant._

_Derek regarda la main tendue vers lui puis son propriétaire, et fit demi-tour, ignorant purement et simplement le jeune homme ._

_\- Attends ! s'écria l'autre. Je voulais juste te proposer d'aller boire café ! J'ai une heure à perdre alors je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait-_  
_\- Pourquoi ? gronda Derek en se retournant brusquement. Pourquoi tu me suis ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_  
_\- Parce que j'aimerais comprendre. Pourquoi un gars comme toi traîne sur le campus sans aller en cours au lieu de simplement rester chez lui ?_  
_\- Fais comme les autres, ignore-moi et fiche-moi la paix, grogna le loup en lui tournant à nouveau le dos._

_Il allait pour s'éloigner mais Camden lui attrapa le bras._

_\- J'ai pas envie de t'ignorer. J'ai envie de te connaître, de te comprendre, annonça -t-il avec détermination. Pourquoi tu te trimbales partout avec une veste en cuir deux fois trop grande ? Pourquoi tu sembles effrayé par les cours ? Pourquoi tu fuis les autres ? Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu es seul ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement aller boire un innocent café avec moi…_

_Derek, qui avait tenté de s'échapper plusieurs fois de la prise de l'autre, sans succès, déglutit difficilement devant cette série de question et regarda le sol avec intensité, ses membres tremblant de nervosité. Chaque question l'avait un peu plus anéanti et renvoyé à son désespoir._

_\- Juste un café, insista l'autre en pressant gentiment son poignet._

_Le loup hocha lentement la tête, vaincu, et se laissa conduire sans dire un mot._

_Il commença à stresser quand il vit le monde présent dans la boutique. Il ralentit lentement mais sûrement et Camden dut presque traîner sur les derniers mètres le loup peu coopératif._

_\- Tu nous gardes la place ? Je vais chercher les boissons, lui sourit-il en lui montrant la table libre la plus éloignée de la vitrine, à l'extérieur._

_Derek accepta avec un certain soulagement et alla s'installer. Il s'assit du bout des fesses sur sa chaise, prêt à courir si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir, regardant avec méfiance le convecteur qui rougeoyait au-dessus de lui. Il attendit étonnamment peu de temps avant que l'autre ne revienne avec deux grands gobelets fumants._

_\- Je connais l'un des serveurs, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je t'ai pris un café noisette et crème, j'espère que ça te va ?_  
_\- Merci, répondit simplement Derek en attrapant ledit café, un étrange et presque oublié sentiment de chaleur lui étreignant le cœur._

_Camden lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit à côté de lui en silence._

_C'était étrange. Derek était persuadé que l'autre allait l'assaillir de questions comme il l'avait fait pour le convaincre de le suivre, mais non, il se contentait d'être assis et de siroter sa boisson chaude. Pas de pression… Juste sa présence à côté de lui, devenue rassurante après à son soutien quand il avait eu sa crise trois jours auparavant._

_Le blond lui sourit en levant légèrement son gobelet avant de boire une grande gorgée. Toujours rien, pas de question, pas d'affirmation, pas de tentative de psycho à deux ronds comme certains avaient essayé... Ce fut probablement ce qui décida Derek à parler._

_\- Elle était à mon père, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse en tordant le carton de son gobelet sous le stress._  
_\- De quoi ?_  
_\- La veste. Elle était à mon père._

_Le nœud se forma très vite dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquèrent tout aussi rapidement. Derek s'avachit lentement sur la table, prêt à enfouir sa tête dans ses bras dans le vain espoir de se faire oublier du reste du monde._

_\- C'était à ma mère, lui avoua très étonnamment Camden, en sortant un stylo de collection usé et rayé de sa poche. C'est récent ?_

_Derek acquiesça silencieusement, absolument pas convaincu que sa voix, ou même ses nerfs, serait capable de tenir s'il parlait._

_\- Moi ça fait sept ans, lâcha Camden en regardant le ciel. Déjà sept ans.. Je sais même pas si mon petit frère se souvient encore d'elle…_  
_\- Il s'appelle comment ? réussit à demander Derek d'une voix à peu près stable._  
_\- Isaac. Je me moque toujours de lui à cause de ses bouclettes, mais au fond je l'adore. C'est un gentil petit gars, peut-être même un peu trop gentil, sourit le blond. Et ce sera un vrai tombeur plus tard._  
_\- J'ai… J'ai encore… Une sœur. Juste une sœur…_

_Derek s'enterra brusquement dans ses bras, incapable de contenir plus longtemps ses larmes, son loup intérieur gémissant de concert._

_Plus qu'une sœur, alors qu'avant, lui et sa famille formaient une belle et grande meute… Plus qu'une sœur sur deux et un oncle dans le coma. Si peu de survivant. Si désespérément peu._

_La main de Camden se posa à nouveau sur son épaule et Derek ne la repoussa pas. Il avait besoin de ça, d'un contact, d'une présence ! Sa grande sœur, écrasée par sa nouvelle charge d'Alpha en plus de devoir s'occuper de la succession, d'être son tuteur et de gérer son propre deuil, n'arrivait pas à lui fournir ce soutien qui lui manquait_ _tant_ _pour espérer refaire surface._ _Pourtant,_ _aujourd'hui, un gars pratiquement inconnu lui transmettait un peu de sa force, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin…_

 

000

 

\- Le frère d'Isaac ? s'étrangla son compagnon en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu connaissais le frère d'Isaac ?

Derek hocha la tête et fit défiler d'autres photos, de Camden, de lui et parfois des deux, un peu partout dans New-York.

\- On était dans la même université. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu... avancer.

Le latino le regarda avec tristesse et referma sa main sur son genou en soutien.

\- Il ne m'a pas lâché, jamais, poursuivit Derek d'une voix lente et mélancolique. Il ne pouvait pas me forcer à aller en cours mais il exigeait qu'on se voit avant et après, puisque je n'avais que ça à faire comme il disait. Il était là quand je craquais et aussi quand ça allait à peu près. Il me parlait beaucoup d'Isaac. Ça lui faisait plaisir et moi, j'avais... l'impression de faire partie d'une meute.  
\- Je n'avais pas... Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi... important pour toi, souffla son amant avec remord en repensant à ces paroles et actions au début de leur relation.  
\- Je suis né-loup, lâcha Derek en guise d'explication.  
\- Je suis désolé, souffla le latino en attrapa l'une de ses mains pour lui embrasser les phalanges en guise d'excuse.

Derek hocha la tête et caressa les boucles brunes avec tendresse.

Excuse acceptée.

\- Il m'a aussi encouragé à me rouvrir aux autres mais... Ça n'a pas été simple.

 

000

 

_Le jeune loup errait dans les couloirs, encore, toujours. Un retour à la case départ. Il avait de nouveau tout de l'âme en peine et, au fond, c'est bien ce qu'il était. Un triste sir incapable de s'amuser simplement, un pauvre hère effrayé par le moindre contact avec une femme…_

_\- Derek !_

_Ledit Derek se retourna au cri, aperçut Camden et détala en vitesse. Il courut, enchaînant couloirs et escaliers dans l'espoir de semer son poursuivant. Des groupes d'élèves lui barrèrent certaines routes, l'obligeant à parfois à aller dans une direction imprévue, si bien qu'il se retrouva sur le toit de l'immeuble, au septième étage, sans avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Ses oreilles lui apprirent que Camden se rapprochait, il alla donc vers le parapet pour estimer le saut à faire pour atteindre l'autre bâtiment et l'éventuel impact de la chute._

_\- Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Camden dans son dos._

_Merde… Le blond était plus rapide qu'il le croyait !_

_\- Fiche-moi la paix, grogna Derek à son encontre, en espérant le faire fuir.  
\- Je veux juste qu'on discute ! S'il te plaît, éloigne-toi du bord ! Derek…_

_Le loup grinça des dents. L'odeur et le regard inquiet de Camden l'incitaient à lui laisser une chance, mais la boule dans son estomac et les souvenirs de la veille lui donnaient plutôt envie de fuir._

_\- Derek, je t'en prie, éloigne-toi… Reviens vers moi._

_Le loup roula des yeux. Comme s'il avait envie de se suicider ! Comme si une telle chute avait une chance de le tuer… Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie d'avancer, pas envie de faire un pas en direction de Camden, quant aux explications, il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir la force. Malgré tout, il ne souhaitait pas non plus laisser l'autre élève paniquer pour rien. En compromis, il s'assit sur le sol, dos au mur._

_Camden poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et s'avança vers lui avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés._

_\- Tu ne viens de me ficher la trouille de ma vie, annonça-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts avec nervosité._  
_\- Je n'allais pas sauter, dit simplement Derek._  
_\- T'en avais l'air…_  
_\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?_  
_\- Je me suis dit que… qu'il fallait qu'on en discute. D'hier soir, de ta fuite…_

_Derek se renfrogna et se referma complètement. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu le voir ! Il ne voulait pas en parler, pas en discuter, pas même évoquer l'incident ! Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, c'était… C'était son fardeau, sa punition. Son corbeau noir perché sur son épaule, lui croassant sans répit, encore et encore, ses crimes._

_\- Der', je vais te poser une question et… et je m'excuse si elle te gêne... tu n'es même pas obligé de me répondre d'ailleurs ! Mais… Tu… tu es gay ?_

_Le loup jeta un regard blasé à Camden._

_\- Je suis déjà sortie avec deux filles, déclara-t-il sans vraiment répondre._  
_\- Oh ! Mais alors… Pourquoi tu-_  
_\- La première est morte. Dans mes bras… déglutit Derek avec difficulté, le sourire de Paige encore bien inscrit dans sa mémoire._

_La bouche de son ami se referma dans un claquement sec. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! pensa Derek en riant jaune intérieurement. Et il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'imagine la suite non plus… Si tant est qu'il soit capable d'avouer à un gars rencontré deux mois auparavant ce qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas osé dire à sa propre sœur et Alpha._

_\- Ce n'était pas-_  
_\- C'était ma faute, le coupa Derek de sa voix étranglée par l'émotion. C'était ma faute…_  
_\- Comment est-elle… morte ?_  
_\- Dans les bois, récita Derek en sortant la version donnée à la police. Un puma. Mais j'aurais dû être là ! C'est moi qui lui ai donné ce rendez-vous ! C'était ma faute… Je... Je suis arrivé en retard et... Elle saignait. Elle est morte... dans mes bras..._

_Camden passa son bras autour de ses épaules et Derek eut l'impression que le membre pesait une tonne sur son dos._

_Son cœur saignait encore de la mort de Paige. Le scénario officiel ne rendait pas justice à sa propre culpabilité, il n'expliquait pas comment c'était lui qui avait indirectement lâché un Alpha sur Paige, comment c'était lui qui lui avait brisé la nuque après qu'elle a agonisé contre son torse durant de longues et interminables minutes._

_\- Et la deuxième ? demanda Camden, espérant sûrement changer de sujet vers un terrain moins glissant, sans savoir qu'il sautait à pied joint sur une pente encore plus savonneuse._

_Derek ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à formuler un son, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues qui s'ombrageaient d'une légère barbe._

_\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, éluda finalement le loup. Ce que ça fait de… d'être coupable, d'avoir… de savoir que c'est de ta faute si… s'il y a eu des... morts._  
_\- J'ai failli tuer un gosse, lâcha soudainement Camden d'une voix neutre._

_Derek se figea, oubliant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde sa culpabilité, abasourdi qu'il était par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tourna la tête vers le blond, cherchant un quelconque signe de mensonge, mais il ne rencontra qu'un sourire triste et des yeux assombris par la culpabilité._

_\- J'ai failli tuer un gosse, et je l'ai traumatisé à vie, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel._

_Le temps parut se figer, Camden restant silencieux, Derek attendant la suite, suspendu à ses lèvres._

_\- C'était un ami de mon petit frère, reprit-il. Il était venu voir ses BDs, et moi et mon équipe de natation on…. on fêtait notre victoire, chez moi, vu que mon père était notre coach. On a bu, beaucoup, mais on était tout de même conscient, assez pour savoir ce que nous faisions. Ça nous faisait rire de voir le gamin se débattre pendant qu'on le portait jusqu'à la piscine. On trouvait ça drôle, on s'amusait, raconta-t-il avec aigreur. On l'a jeté à l'eau. Il ne savait pas nagé. Aucun de nous ne s'en est aperçu… Tu le crois ça, Der' ?_

_Camden regardait le loup, les yeux humides et un sourire de travers sur les lèvres._

_\- Sitôt à la flotte, on l'a complètement oublié, et on l'a laissé se noyer, pendant qu'on buvait, chantait et embrassait les filles, ricana amèrement le blond sous les yeux médusés de Derek. C'est mon père qui l'a repêché, et qui l'a aussi forcé à ne rien dire. Je l'ai compris le lendemain. Tout m'est revenu quand je me suis réveillé, y compris le moment où mon père sautait dans l'eau pour le remonter et quand il lui a dit de se taire. Parce que personne ne le croirait. Parce que c'était sa parole contre celle du coach et de son équipe gagnante de nageurs..._

_Derek ne savait pas quoi dire après une telle révélation. Il n'avait pas le droit de se faire juge, lui moins que les autres…_

_\- J'ai jamais pu oublier, souffla le blond. Le pire, c'est que je le revoyais, à chaque fois que j'allais chercher Isaac je l'apercevais. Il était terrifié par moi, terrifié par la moindre flaque d'eau… J'ai bousillé sa vie... C'est pour ça que je suis parti, ici. Je pouvais pas… Je pouvais plus voir son visage… Alors j'ai fui… La culpabilité, Derek ? Elle me quitte pas... Jamais..._

_Le loup déglutit et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il avait la gorge sèche mais l'envie de tout déballer à son tour le tenaillait. Les mots se pressèrent au bord de ses lèvres, flot trop longtemps retenu, qu'il finit par laisser filer._

_\- Le deuxième… A tué ma… A incendié… ma maison. Elle s'est servi de... de ce que j'avais pu lui dire… quand on sortait ensemble. Tout à brûlé… avec ma famille... par ma faute. Si je n'étais pas sorti avec elle, ma famille serait encore vivante..._

_Le cœur de Derek s'allégea un peu après cet aveux, bien qu'il resta dans l'ensemble lourd et emplie de sombres sentiments. Mais il l'avait avoué. Il l'avait dit à quelqu'un. C'était de sa faute si Kate avait eu accès à sa famille et si elle les avait tués. Tout était de sa faute, comme pour Paige._

_\- Ça explique ta réaction, hier…_

_Derek grogna son accord. Il avait eu de très bonnes raisons de fuir cette fête à laquelle Camden l'avait traîné. Il regrettait juste la brutalité avec laquelle il avait repoussé cette blonde qui avait tenté de le chauffer seulement... Le visage de Kate avait remplacé le sien et il avait dû s'en aller, rapidement, avant de faire couler le sang._

 

000

 

\- Derek…  
\- Non Scott ! le coupa-t-il aussitôt. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et… Non. N'essaye pas de me convaincre que je n'y suis pour rien. Dix ans ont passé maintenant et rien n'y a fait alors ce n'est pas toi, aujourd'hui, qui vas me convaincre du contraire.

Derek regarda le vrai Alpha droit dans les yeux, essayant de faire passer le message. Durant un bref instant, Scott parut vouloir contester mais il abandonna sous la dureté des aigues-marines de son compagnon.

Soupirant avec lassitude, le latino décida tout de même d'agir en changeant de place pour s'asseoir à côté de Derek et se lover contre lui. Il fit glisser son nez et ses lèvres le long de l'épaule tendue jusqu'à arriver à la gorge qu'il mordilla amoureusement. Derek eut une brève et intense reprise de respiration avant de gémir doucement et de se détendre.

Scott glissa ensuite l'une de ses mains autour de la taille de son homme tandis que l'autre venait caresser ses abdominaux et jouer avec la ligne de poil partant de son nombril pour se perdre dans son jogging.

\- Donc tu étais ami avec Camden, le frère d'Isaac.  
\- On se comprenait, soupira langoureusement Derek en se laissant aller avec abandon aux tendres attouchements de Scott.  
\- Vous avez dû être très proche tous les deux, sourit Scott avec affection, sans cesser ses câlineries.

Derek observa son amant avec une hésitation palpable avant de tapoter rapidement sur le clavier posé à côté de lui. Il afficha une autre photo qu'il montra à son compagnon.

\- Ah… dit Scott avec un sourire figé.

La photo était un selfie pris au début du printemps, de Derek et Camden, s'embrassant.

 

000

 

_\- C'pas jus'e ! râla Camden en zigzagant bizarrement sur le trottoir. Pou'quoi toi t'es… T'es jamais bou… Bouuuuuuu ! On dirait un loup, ricana stupidement le blond. P'quoi t'es jamais bourré ? Der' ? J'suis sûr t'as bu autant qu'moi ! Même p'us !_  
_\- Je vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir, tu saurais même pas compter jusqu'à dix à l'heure qu'il est, se moqua Derek en attrapant son ami fin soûle par la taille pour éviter qu'il ne finisse en hachis sur la route._  
_\- Même ! T'as formen… fenrmocen... fermo… Obli-ga-toirement, bu plus que moi ! O-bli-gé ! bafouilla Camden en évitant de justesse un lampadaire._  
_\- La preuve que non, regarde-moi et regarde-toi, railla le loup._  
_\- Toi… t'es pas humain chuis sûr… t'es un.. t'es un extraratere… Un alien !_  
_\- Mais oui, pourquoi pas un loup-garou tant que tu y es !_  
_\- Te moque pas ! C'pas beau c'moquer ! J'me moque pas moi !_  
_\- Normal, t'en serais pas capable même si ta vie en dépendait, là, râla Derek._

_Camden grommela un moment dans sa barbe pendant que le loup - qui, en effet, avait bu le double de son ami – le ramenait dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Derek le laissa plus ou moins tomber sur son matelas en soufflant de soulagement. C'est qu'à force de sport, le Camden il était tout en muscle et il pesait son poids !_

_Il allait pour rentrer chez lui en se promettant de bien charrier le blond le lendemain, quand ce dernier l'appela du fin fond de son alcoolisme._

_\- D'rek ! gueula Camden à en faire grimacer le loup._  
_\- Quoi ?_  
_\- Approche. J'ai un s'cret à te dire… chuchota très fortement et pas du tout discrètement le blond._

_Derek roula des yeux mais accepta, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se baissa vers Camden._

_\- J'te trouve très beau, lâcha-t-il abruptement avant de lui faire un baiser au goût de rhum._

_Baiser au milieu duquel il s'endormit, laissant un Derek complètement paralysé de stupeur au-dessus de lui. Le loup se demandait vaguement s'il devait assassiner son ami maintenant ou attendre le lendemain, histoire qu'il se rende bien compte de sa connerie…_

_Finalement, pour se venger, Derek attrapa un verre qu'il remplit d'eau dans la salle de bain et posa au sol. Il prit ensuite la main de Camden et plongea ses doigts dans l'eau froide. Les litres d'alcool aidant, son ami allait sûrement avoir une très mauvaise surprise et une belle honte à son réveil, mais il l'avait cherché !_

_Le loup rentra ensuite chez lui, auprès de sa sœur qu'il salua rapidement avant de s'effondrer comme une masse._

_Le lendemain, la gêne évidente de Camden l'amusa énormément. Quand son ami s'approcha, Derek l'attendit, les bras fermement croisés sur son torse et le visage impassible._

_\- Dire que je m'étais juré de plus jamais boire autant, gémit le blond, une main sur son front probablement douloureux, en s'approchant de son ami._

_Derek aussi un sourcil sans changer de posture pour autant._

_\- J'ai fait quoi hier soir pour mériter un tel traitement de ta part ? grimaça Camden sous le regard lourd de reproche de Derek._  
_\- Tu m'as embrassé._  
_\- Je t'ai…_  
_\- Sur la bouche. Après avoir dit que j'étais beau._  
_\- Oh bordel, gémit à nouveau Camden. Pourquoi tu m'as pas assommé quand t'as vu que je buvais trop ?_  
_\- Parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit de ne pas répondre à ce concours de shot de tequila ?_  
_\- Pitié, me parle pas d'alcool, le supplia le blond._  
_\- Je te citerais bien tous ceux que je connais juste pour te faire payer…_  
_\- Oh ça va… T'as répondu au baiser au fait ?_  
_\- Tu t'es endormi au milieu…_  
_\- Ah… Et si je te réembrassais maintenant ?_

_Derek regarda suspicieusement son ami, se demandant s'il avait pris quelque chose juste avant de venir. Quelque chose du genre illégale, qu'on s'injectait à la seringue ou qu'on fumait. Mais non, le regard de Camden était, certes, craintif mais tout à fait sérieux. Et son odeur était de plus en plus angoissé à mesure que les secondes filaient._

_\- J'imagine qu'il faudra réessayer pour savoir, prononça lentement Derek. Mais pas maintenant ! dit-il en reculant vivement, le nez retroussé et la bouche plissée de dégoût. Tu as une haleine de chacal !_  
_\- Hey ! C'est même pas… Ok, c'est carrément vrai, grimaça Camden après avoir soufflé dans sa main._

 

000

 

\- Et vous vous êtes mis ensemble, comme ça ? demanda Scott, étonné, en triturant les cheveux d'un Derek désormais allongé sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur ses genoux.  
\- Ça paraissait simple. Ça faisait presque six mois que je connaissais Camden et grâce à lui j'avais repris goût à la vie, lentement. Il a été ma meute quand j'avais dressé un mur entre ma sœur et moi, à cause de Kate. Juste deux, quand c'est la bonne personne, parfois ça suffit, souffla le loup.  
\- Je connais, sourit doucement Scott en repensant à un certain hyperactif qui devait saouler la moitié des profs du MIT et qui avait été sa toute première meute.

Derek ferma les yeux, soupirant de contentement alors qu'une des mains chaudes de Scott caressaient son bras et son torse pendant que l'autre lui massait les tempes. Il avait craint un court instant que son compagnon ne soit jaloux, mais il avait gagné en maturité à ce sujet. Derek sourit en se souvenant de l'adolescent dégingandé, asthmatique et maladroit qui avait parcouru la forêt en pleine nuit pour suivre son idiot d'ami à la recherche d'une moitié de cadavre. Oui, Scott avait grandi, et c'était tant mieux pour sa survie.

\- Isaac sait que tu connais son frère ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu ne le lui as jamais dit, constata tout haut Scott.  
\- Je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion.  
\- Isaac... Tu ne l'as quand même pas aidé parce que... A cause de Camden ?

Derek rouvrit les yeux et regarda le téléviseur éteint avec gêne. Il s'agissait pourtant exactement de cela...

 

000

 

_\- Pourquoi ? questionna le loup, la gorge serrée, en regardant Camden faire sa valise._  
_\- Parce que ça ne suffit pas, ça ne suffit plus, expliqua-t-il nerveusement. Je suis parti de Beacon Hills parce que je me sentais coupable, pour ce gamin, pour l'avoir presque tué. Et ça a suffi ! Un temps. Grâce à toi. Maintenant j'ai… J'ai besoin de vraiment me racheter, de me sentir utile._  
_\- En t'engageant dans l'armée, compléta sombrement Derek._  
_\- Oui… Je vais aider mon pays et prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de bien !_  
_\- C'est idiot._  
_\- On fait toujours des trucs idiots quand on se sent coupable._

_Sur ce sujet, Derek pouvait difficilement le contredire._

_\- J'aimerais te demander une promesse, si tu veux bien, lui demanda Camden, visiblement angoissé._  
_\- Que je te garde une place au chaud dans mon lit ? se moqua Derek._  
_\- Non, encore que si tu le fais, je vais pas me plaindre !_

_Un coussin vola en direction de la tête du futur GI._

_\- Non, j'aimerais, si jamais tu passes du côté de Beacon Hills ou si tu apprends que Isaac a des ennuis… Aide-le, s'il te plaît. Aide-le autant que tu le pourras. C'est mon petit frère et je l'adore alors si jamais…_  
_\- Je te le promets, jura solennellement Derek. Si j'apprends que ça va mal pour lui, je viendrai le trouver._  
_\- Merci, souffla Camden avec soulagement._

_Il lâcha son rangement et s'approcha de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser, conscient qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'embarquer dans le bus pour la base militaire d'entraînement la plus proche._

_\- Promets-moi autre chose Derek, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement de sa bouche. L'année prochaine, inscris-toi vraiment à l'université, pas juste en auditeur libre. Avance. Je sais que tu en es capable._  
_\- Je vais essayer, accepta le loup en avalant difficilement sa salive._  
_\- Je te fais confiance._

 

000

 

Un lourd silence s'était abattu dans le salon.

Camden était mort. Il n'était jamais revenu de la guerre, les deux loups le savaient.

\- Quand as-tu appris...  
\- Très rapidement. Avant de revenir à Beacon Hills. On avait mis au point un système, expliqua Derek en serrant contre lui son compagnon qui était étalé de tout son long sur son corps. Comme c'était son père la personne à mettre au courant en cas de décès ou de blessures et qu'il ne me connaissait pas, on avait décidé qu'il m'enverrait une lettre tous les mois. Si un mois, sans avertissement, il n'y avait plus de lettre, c'est que… C'est que c'était fini, indiqua-t-il en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Scott. Quand c'est arrivé, j'ai fait des recherches, les rubriques nécrologiques, la réponse a été rapide…  
\- Derek, je suis dé-  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, soupira l'ancien Alpha. Et je crois… Je crois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il a sauvé trois hommes de son régiment en les couvrant, sacrifiant sa vie pour la leur. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il cherchait… Il s'est racheté. Il a même eu droit à la purple heart à titre posthume.

Scott se releva brusquement et regarda Derek droit dans les yeux, l'inquiétude et l'angoisse exsudant par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer Scott, soupira le né-loup, attendri malgré tout.  
\- Mais tu-  
\- C'était Camden, pas moi. Et puis franchement, si j'avais voulu mourir, j'avais bien des occasions juste après ta morsure…  
\- Tu me jures que tu ne veux pas te tuer ?  
\- Oui Scott, souffla Derek en roulant des yeux. Je suis très bien avec toi.  
\- Mais tu culpabilises quand même…  
\- Demande à Stiles, Chris ou même Jackson s'ils ne culpabilisent pas ! On apprend à faire avec…

Les yeux chocolat continuèrent d'exprimer leur inquiétude mais Scott se rallongea malgré tout sur le torse de Derek.

Pensivement, il caressa le torse de l'ancien Alpha, faisant tourner ses doigts autour d'un téton qui s'érigeait lentement. Il venait d'apprendre énormément de chose sur Derek ce soir, entre autre que si le drame de sa sœur tué par son oncle fou n'avait pas eu lieu, peut-être aurait-il eu aujourd'hui un Derek plus souriant et plus joueur… Ça allait être un vrai défi que de faire ressortir ce Derek là de sa carapace ! Mais c'était un bon défi, et puis il avait toujours son complice de toujours, actuellement en cours au MIT, pour lui donner un coup de main en cas de problème.

\- Camden Lahey, souffla pensivement Scott. Il savait pour...  
\- Non, le coupa Derek. Il n'était pas Kate mais... Non, il ne savait pas.

Scott se tut à nouveau, ses doigts parcourant la peau couverte d'une légère et douce toison de Derek.

\- Tu aurais aimé que lui et toi... ?  
\- Camden et moi ?

Derek eut un petit rire de fond de gorge à cette possibilité.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais, se renfrogna Scott devant la réaction de son amant.  
\- Oh que oui ! Mais, même à l'époque, je n'étais pas assez fou ou désespéré au point de m'imaginer vivre avec lui pour toujours, sourit le loup.  
\- Parce qu'il faut être fou pour croire aux âmes-sœurs ou envisager d'aimer quelqu'un toute sa vie, déclara tristement Scott en se levant.

Derek frissonna quand sa peau se retrouva à nu dans la fraîcheur de leur appartement. Il observa avec un demi-sourire Scott s'en aller vers leur chambre en traînant des pieds.

Il sortit à son tour du canapé et alla rejoindre son petit loup qui s'était retranché sous la couette, dos à la porte. Il se glissa dans le lit et vint se coller contre le dos de Scott, ignorant la soudain tension du corps entre ses bras.

\- Scott...  
\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna le latino.  
\- Tu sais bien que je suis fou, de toi, souffla Derek en posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

Le cœur de Scott s'emballa et son odeur s'adoucit considérablement. Il se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de se caler plus confortablement contre lui.

Derek caressa brièvement les cheveux de son petit loup et le serra dans ses bras.

Camden lui ressemblait bien trop pour qu'ils puissent espérer un avenir ensemble. Ils avaient les mêmes blessures, ils se soutenaient mais ils se rappelaient aussi l'un l'autre leurs erreurs. Camden était aussi du genre très vif, trop sociable et définitivement trop bavard. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était quelqu'un d'optimiste, de doux et de moralement très fort, quelqu'un qui saurait le recadrer quand il perdait pied ou espoir, sans essayer de le rabaisser ou de le dominer, quelqu'un comme Scott. Quelqu'un qui serait Scott... Ce serait parfait.

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Si, d'un seul coup, le Damden vous semble une possibilité crédible ;p


End file.
